


False Promises

by frominsideacomputer



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gen, Other, Suicide, etc - Freeform, note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frominsideacomputer/pseuds/frominsideacomputer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to OkayDamMundies fic, http://archiveofourown.org/works/3972766, i wrote this</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Promises

_Dear Phil,_

_I know you'll be missing me more than anything. I know that everyone will be._

_I don't know how anyone would deal with this sudden absence of Dan in their lives, but that's going to be a mystery to me. There's not much I can really say in this letter, there's noting I can write that's going to change anything because everything has already been and gone._

_I don't want you to use this as a way of trying to hold onto me. Please, don't do that._

_Use it as a way of remembering me. Use it as a gesture in my name, rather  than a shrine or relic._

_This isn't my note if you're wondering. I know you never found one. I never made one. Maybe my last video was my note. If you looked deep enough you could see the undertones of death in there._

_But no, this isn't my note. This is my letter telling you why you should keep going. Unlike me._

_I guess you'll need a way to tell the internet what happened._

_Tell them, tell them that I was depressed. They deserve the truth after being kept in the dark for so long._

_Then tell them that I have committed suicide. They should know I have died. This letter is a bit from beyond the grave._

_But don't let any of them use it as an excuse or reason to do what I have done. Because no one them deserve a life like mine. Particularly my most recent years, because they were my worst and the internet and you deserve the best._

_Don't let my passing be a burden to carry, but let it help you to carry on doing what you do so fucking well and what you will never tire of doing._

_Promise me that._

_Now I want to promise you something._

_Phil, I promise that you had nothing to do with my suicide. None of this had ever been your fault. If anything, you kept me going that extra day._

_Until I just grew tired of everything._

_But I want you to promise me that you won't ever, ever stop being the Phil I knew and loved._

_Yours forever_

_Dan._

 

"I promise."


End file.
